Pandora Academy: Echo x Oz
by Lamumu
Summary: Modern AU Highschool, involving Echo, a shy girl who is unnoticed by most catches the eye of Oz, who belongs to the popular circles of society. Read on as Oz transforms Echo's life as she finds someone who understands her as a person. Please R and R :)
1. Chapter 1: Echo

Echo did not know how long she had been sitting in the corner.

She blinked, eyes watering slightly as a yawn crept up on her. She had been sitting in her usual, quiet section, on the rooftop of the Art Faculty building. It wasn't as if anyone noticed where she went anyways. But she noticed that, today, she had zoned out very late; the sun was painting golden lines across the canvas of the sky, illuminating the clouds and the buildings in a radiant halo.

She gazed at it with a little awe. She was never good at emotions. Being introverted and shut in, Echo had not had the social experience that other children had been privy to. Her parents had locked her and her twin sister, Noise, in their rooms when they were young.

Noise. The older twin sister. Echo was sure that her parents had expressed some sort of a joke when they had named them Noise and Echo. That Echo was always coming after Noise. Noise who was the first to leave the house, sneaking out with the boy from next door. Noise who managed to make some friends, who managed to stay in social circles before Echo did.

Echo shook her head, clearing her head of her thoughts. She knew that Vincent, the older boy that took care of Noise and her, would be angry that she had not come home sooner. Replacing her sketchbook into her bag, Echo was just about to stand up when the door to the stairs opened and a young man her age stepped forward.

Golden hair that matched the sky's color above them. Green eyes filled with joy, looking as fresh as grass and as rich as emeralds. Oz Vessalius, one of the popular students who shone in the spotlight. Echo's complete opposite.

"Oh!" Echo saw him turn to face her, a wide smile on his face. "If it isn't Echo-chan."

"Just Echo."

Her words hung in the air, but the blunt and cool tone of her voice did not seem to faze him at all. Instead, he laughed at her statement.. "What are you doing staying so late, Echo-chan?"

She shrugged. "Echo forgot the time. Echo needs to leave soon, or her caretaker will get angry." She moved past but was stopped by his hand grabbing her arm, pulling her back.

"Vincent? I'm sure I can convince him to let this slide. He is dating my sister, and Gil is his brother."

Gilbert Nightray. One of Oz's best friends and Vincent's, the boy from next door who took care of them, older brother. "Oz does not need to worry about Echo," she replied, withdrawing her arm. "Echo must return home now."

She watched him look up at the sky for a moment, before refocusing his gaze on her and smiling once more. "In that case, allow me to escort you back, Echo-chan. It was not a request," he added when Echo opened her mouth to protest.

She subsided. "Echo."

"Huh?"

She shook her head and took the stairs, not protesting as he followed right behind her.

"So why was Echo-chan still at school at this time?" he asked again. Echo didn't know why he was following her back, but there was a slight, warm sensation in her chest as they walked side by side the deserted streets.

The sun had disappeared, the clouds menacing and dark now. Echo looked at Oz with her dull, empty gray eyes. "Echo was doing nothing," she answered truthfully. "What about Oz?"

"Me? Well, I was actually finishing some class work. I had to take over some of Alice's work for the council when she fell sick, and Gil has been out of town for a while."

Silence. Then a thundering crash, and she felt the rain pour down on them. Hurriedly, Oz handed her his umbrella. She stared at it. "Does Oz not want to use his umbrella?"

"No, silly." He smiled. "I just don't want to see Echo-chan wet and cold. Are you cold? Do you want my jacket."

"Echo is fine." She lifted the umbrella above both of them. "Echo will keep us both dry." She moved closer to him, her arm resting against his. "Echo's home is close."

In another five minutes they had reached it, a large, white, two-story house. Echo's sister answered the door when she knocked.

"Echo! Vincent's going to be mad that you're late!" Noise hissed at her, not seeing Oz in her peripheral vision.

"Sorry," Echo said, her head down. Then Oz stepped into view, a charming smile on his face, and he squeezed Echo's hand in reassurance.

"Is Vincent inside, Miss Noise? I have some matters to discuss with him."

Noise stumbled back, and the door opened further, illuminating the pair: Oz, smiling and looking happy, his messy hair filled with raindrops and his school uniform soaked; Echo, subservient, head down as she waited for her punishment. She did not know why she was clutching Oz's arm in both hands, but for once in her life she felt… safe.

"Noise!" A loud voice came from within the house. "Is that Echo? Why is she home late?"

"Vi… Vincent," Echo whispered. Noise, clearly stupefied, let the two of them inside, the door slamming shut.

Vincent Nightray looked up with anger, and then horror, when Echo and Oz entered the study room. He jumped to his feet, bowing his head at Oz. "Master Vessalius. What a surprise. What are you doing here with Echo?"

Echo had forgotten that Oz's family were very rich; in fact they owned a lot of companies, including the Nightray industries. "Echo is sorry, Vincent," she began, but Vincent dismissed her with a flick.

"It's alright, Echo. You are excused."

Relief coursed through her and she headed out of the room. Noise grabbed at her as she passed. "What are you doing with Oz Vessalius?" she giggled. "I never thought he was your type."

Echo felt her face heat up. "Echo is doing nothing with Oz. Oz decided to follow Echo back home. Echo does not know what to do."

Noise smirked at her. "You're lucky that he was here, or else Vincent might have punished you badly."

Echo nodded. Noise loved Vincent, even though Vincent didn't love her back. Echo knew that Noise was content for them to share a sibling love. It meant that Echo was usually alone whenever it came to taking sides. And while Vincent wasn't as abusive as her parents were, and even though he had calmed down a lot when he and Ada Vessalius started dating, he was still prone to bouts of anger from time to time.

"Echo will go now," she murmured, brushing past her sister. She had barely taken two steps when a loud voice stopped her.

"Echo-chan, wait up!"

She turned back to see Oz run towards them. "It's Echo." He stopped just before her, grinning as he scratched the back of his head. "Is Oz leaving?"

"Gil's almost here. He insisted on picking us up."

Echo blinked. "Us?"

Oz grabbed her hands. "I, uh, told Vincent that you would come over and stay. You would, right?"

She blushed fiercely at the thought. Why was Oz taking such an interest in her? "B-b-but that… sounds improper, Oz."

"You can sleep in one of the spare rooms we have," he exclaimed happily. "Or if you want you can sleep in Alice's room."

Alice, Oz's childhood friend. Echo was not on on any terms with her, although her observation of the dark haired girl led her to believe her to be straightforward, blunt and a great lover of meat. But what would Vincent say?

"Echo, you can go," Vincent said, appearing around the corner. "Besides," he said with a smile. "Master Vessalius has agreed to send his brother along for another business meeting."

Echo blinked, and then gave a small smile. "Echo will go to her room and pack then. Thank you, Oz."


	2. Chapter 2: Oz

" _Achoo_!"

Echo sniffed and rubbed her nose, blinking away the tears in her eyes. She was wearing a plain, blue nightdress that she had brought from home, and currently sat with her back against a couch, hands wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees as she stared into the flames of the fireplace.

"Why did I come here again?" she muttered.

"Echo-chan?" Oz's voice jolted her from her thoughts, and she heard the door widen. "There you are! How are you feeling?"

"Echo is feeling okay." No sooner had she said this she sneezed once again.

Oz shook his head and tutted. "Your hair is still wet." He sat beside her, holding a towel in his hands. She stared, uncomprehending, until he started to rub her hair dry with it.

"O-Oz!"

"If you leave your hair like that you'll catch a cold!"

Trembling, Echo tried to stay still, knowing that her face would be as red as a strawberry by now. "Thank you," she whispered when he was done, but clutched at the towel when he tried to take it away.

"Have you had anything to eat, Echo-chan?"

"Just Echo," she reminded him once again from underneath the cloth, although she did not know why she was saying it. Clearly he was not going to listen and keep addressing her like that. In cue to his question, they both heard a soft rumbling from her stomach.

Echo blushed again, and was deciding whether it would be less painful to dive into the fire now when Oz clasped her hand and hoisted her up. "Come on, Gil said he's nearly done."

The Vessalius mansion was impressive, Echo thought as they walked along the hall. Artwork and photographs adorned the wall, a wide collection of portraits, landscapes and creatures amongst these. So far Echo had only seen a couple of servants in the house, and Gil, of course, who had picked them up from Echo's house in a black, sleek car.

"Oz… why do you always call me Echo-chan?" she asked hesitantly. He looked and her, his smile speeding Echo's heartbeat up.

"Because it fits you. And because Echo-chan will always be Echo-chan."

She pouted at that. "Fine. In that case, Oz-sama, where are your parents? And your older brother?" The way that his name rolled off her tongue was familiar, easy, and somehow felt right to Echo.

Oz chuckled at her name for him, but for a moment Echo saw his eyes lose his lustrous joy. "My father is overseas. My brother Jack is out late doing some business, and my mother passed away a long time ago."

She winced at her carelessness. "Echo is sorry."

He ruffled her hair, his trademark, cheerful persona returning. "Echo-chan has nothing to be sorry about. Oh! I think dinner is ready!"

And dinner was indeed ready, Echo agreed, as she picked up the delicious scents that originated from the kitchen. Gilbert was already setting the dishes onto the small table, while Alice sat, eyes fixated on a plate of meat. "Alice, this is Echo Baskerville. She attends school with us. Echo-chan, this is Alice Hearts."

"Alice," Echo said.

"Oz! How dare you bring back another date! You promised me that you would take me to the meat festival today but you never came home!"

Date? Echo blushed while Oz laughed. "I bumped into Echo-chan and asked her if she wanted to stay for the night. And Alice, I thought you were sick! You shouldn't be eating any meat!"

"Don't remind me," Gilbert sighed as he took his seat beside Alice. "Stupid Rabbit wanted me to make it. I couldn't say no, not while she was holding a knife at my throat."

"Stupid? Me? Hah! More like you're the stupid one, seaweed head!"

The two of them started fighting while Echo watched, puzzled. "Sit down, Echo-chan!" Oz pulled back one of the chairs for her, and she complied. He took the seat next to her, and, suddenly, for some reason she could not place, she felt a tightness in her chest.

"Hey, Echo," Alice growled. "Don't touch any of my meat, and I'll accept that Oz brought you here for the night."

Echo nodded. "Echo will not touch any of Ms Heart's meat. Echo will try the other dishes."

Alice stared at her, before jumping up and hugging Echo from across the table. "In that case, we're going to be great friends!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Oi! Stupid Rabbit, you're going to knock everything off!"

"Shut up, you seaweed head!"

"Are they always like this?" Echo asked Oz when Alice had released her.

Oz nodded. "But don't worry." He smiled. "Just enjoy the meal. Usually there's more people but everyone else is out for today."

Echo blinked. "Where is everyone else then, Oz-sama?"

Oz laughed. "Well, my father is overseas on business, my brother and Alice's older sister Lacie and twin sister Alyss gone for a short vacation, and my younger sister Ad is out on a sort of mission of sorts. Or so she tells me."

Echo nodded, chewing slowly as she thought it through. "I see. Oz-sama is blessed to have many people who care about him," she spoke after her mouth was empty. Oz watched as she took another small, delicate bite.

"Echo-chan looks so cute while eating," he suddenly said, causing her to nearly spit out the serving of fish she was eating. She blushed, looking away from his face.

"Oz!" Both Alice and Gilbert yelled at him. Alice even jumped up, hands reaching up to strangle him, but Oz had already left and was running through the door. "Oz! Come back here, you worthless servant!"

Echo stared at the empty doorway, turning when Gilbert sighed. "Those two… always leaving a mess behind." The two of them continued to eat in silence. Gilbert was about to suggest that they finish up when he heard Echo whisper.

"Gil…bert."

Gilbert looked at the young Baskerville, who was looking down, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide. She was biting her lower lip, fingers drumming the tabletop lightly. "Y-yes, Echo?"

"Why did Oz-sama bring me here? You are Oz-sama's closest friend, would you know his thoughts?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Master Oz has been taking an interest in for a while, I believe. He's just been too busy to do anything outside of school or family business, and whenever he was free you were already at home with your sister and Vince."

"Oh." Echo looked up at him, fear and uncertainty in her eyes. But also glimmering was a small shard of hope and joy. "Then Echo shall go thank Oz-sama."

She finished eating and went to stand, but then remembered the dishes on the table. Before she could do anything, however, Gilbert was already cleaning up. "Don't worry," he said. "It is my duty to take care of these things after all."

"Gilbert… is Oz-sama… alone?" Gilbert turned to look at her, puzzled. "Echo noticed that Oz-sama's family is not here. Only Gilbert and Alice."

He smiled. "This place isn't really his, even though he's been living here for more than half of his life. This house belongs to his Uncle Oscar, the old man who owns the academy. Oscar loves Master Oz like his own son, more than his own father ever has."

Echo nodded her head, memories of her past flooding into her, but she pushed them away, blocking them out.

"And his brother Jack and his wife went on a trip. They were going to bring Alice along but she refused because she didn't want to leave Master Oz alone. They would have returned tonight but the unexpected storm caught them off guard and left them somewhere."

"I see… Oz-sama is a very happy person, surrounded by people who love him." Echo kept wondering, however, when and why did he notice her then? "What about Oz-sama's father?"

Gilbert looked away, but Echo noticed his jaw and fists clench. "That man." Echo strained to hear his words. "Does not deserve to have the role of Master Oz's father. He cares little of Master Oz, and has never shown any care or affection. He cares only for business and of reputation. When we were children, I tried to protest against his treatment, back when we lived on the estate, and if it hadn't been for Oscar's and Master Oz's intervention I would have been rotting in the basement, receiving lashes each day.

Gilbert sighed once again. "Sorry for my speech." He smiled, a little bashfully. "Master Oz has not had much love. We try but, even though he smiles through it all, we know that he still may be broken inside. Please, don't mention this to Oz again."

Echo nodded. "Why do you call him master?"

"Because, after he tried so hard to rescue me by himself from his father, I pledged myself to forever serve him. My father approved of me being close to the Vessalius, and also he knew that the salary would be good, but for me it is so that, whenever Master Oz is sad, is happy, is hurt, or is angry, there would be someone there to listen and take care of him."

"Echo-chan!" She turned her head to see Oz run towards her. He grabbed her hand. "Do you like desserts? We have some leftover from what the Rainsworths brought us yesterday… well, what we managed to hide from Break."

"Seaweed Brain! Don't touch my meat!"

"Stupid Rabbit! Don't leave it and walk off then!"

The argument between the two began once again. Echo wondered if it ever stopped. "Echo thinks she might go to bed, Oz-sama. Thank you for the meal."

She watched as he deflated slightly. But then he perked up. "Then, may I escort you to your room?" A rose appeared in his hands as he offered it to her.

Echo turned abruptly to hide the blush that made her face a deep scarlet colour. "E-E-Echo sees no harm in that," she managed to say. She let out a small squeak when he linked his arm around hers and started to move.

They moved in silence, and soon enough they were outside Echo's room. "Thank you for coming," Oz suddenly said. He was now looking away from her, his arm disengaged from her as he held them behind his back. "I hope you had fun."

Echo blinked. She looked at the slight boy, saw the hope gleaming in his eyes, and suddenly thought that, to her, Oz wasn't the person that people saw everyday in school. He wasn't the popular, cheerful and incredible leader of the student council. He wasn't the son and one of the heirs to the Vessalius company.

No. To her, Oz was kindhearted, shy at times, and like her. He had a broken last and a broken heart. And maybe they could fix it.

She smiled at him, a radiant, emotional one that made him gasp. "It was Echo's pleasure. Echo… I mean, I would be happy to stay again."

They stared at each other, Echo's heart beating in her chest, so loud that she could only hear that and the sound of Oz's breath. She wondered where the words had come from and how she had thought the thoughts that had flourished in her mind. "S-sorry if that was abrupt…"

He answered her by closing the distance and kissing her forehead. "No… you're welcome here anytime… I would love for you to stay. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Echo-chan."

He pulled away and, without a glance, walked off, leaving her to a sleepless night as she twisted and turned, trying to figure out the small sensation blooming in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3: Party

**A/N: Before I continue just want to say thanks to those who are reading, and thanks to IG for the reviews (and the note about how I accidentally replaced chapter 1! Oops!). I'm hoping that I'm not going to OOC with Echo and Oz. Once again, thanks for reading ^_^**

Over the next couple of weeks, Echo noticed a lot of changes to her life. Some were significant, such as her being welcome to sit with Oz and his friends Elliot Nightray and Leo Baskerville, music prodigies, whenever they all shared break, or finding herself using the room at the Vessalius mansion almost every day, moving some of her art projects from her home to her new residence. Other were smaller but no less welcoming, although some were slightly confusing to her, including the emotions that swirled inside of her, wanting to break free from their restraints.

Echo liked living in the mansion. There was a sense of liveliness and fun, often stemming from the arguments between Gilbert and Alice, not to mention when Oz managed to find the time to stay around Echo. On numerous occasions he made her laugh, something Echo hadn't done much of in the past years. Echo enjoyed Oz's company, much to her own surprise, even though sometimes he could be such an idiot. But when those times did come a smile would just come over Echo's face as she watched him.

The other members of the family came and went as they pleased, and even though Echo did not interact with the numerous visitors that came around, she liked to watch them from the balcony. She recognized some of the regular visitors: Xerxes Break and Sharon Rainsworth, younger teachers from The Pandora Academy, and Master Reim Lunettes, the acting principal of the Academy. They stayed for hours at times, chatting to the members of the student council and to Oscar. Oz had invited Echo to join them on these occasions but she had refused, not wanting to intrude. She had relented when Oz had requested she eat with his family, although she was still shy and talked in small sentences to others.

She spent most of her time painting and sketching in her room. Painting was calming for her, allowing her to retreat into her mind and focus onto the subject of her art. Although she had caught herself painting Oz several times, and had to on each occasion hurriedly hide it when he came to her room.

Elliot and Leo hadn't commented when she had joined them. Oz had found her the day after she had first stayed the night, back alone at her regular spot on the rooftop. He had grabbed her arm and insisted that she sit with him at lunch, saying that he did not want to see her lonely. Echo didn't know why she had agreed, but she found the Nightray and Baskerville pair to be quite… interesting.

They contrasted. Elliot was tall and athletic, with short, neat blonde hair and fierce eyes. He was often scowling at Oz, and he lost his temper quite a few times, although he never raised his voice at Echo. Leo, on the other hand, was shorter and a bookworm. He wore large, circular glasses that covered his eyes, his dark hair was long and messy and he was the calm voice that countered Elliot's hotheadedness. But they both were kind in their own ways, and both loved to play the piano.

Echo was a little familiar with Leo. He was her cousin, after all, and they had spoken once or twice at family events, but normally Echo would fade into the shadows or watch proceedings while being overlooked, while Leo would retreat into the huge libraries and spend his time reading anything that he found.

The three of them had been friends for years. Echo had listened with interest that, on their first meeting, Leo had to stop Elliot from killing the shorter blonde. It had been a struggle for Oz, but he had finally gained Elliot's trust and friendship after many battles.

Normally the three of them would be in the music room practicing. Gilbert would be in the student council, while Alice and her twin sister Alyss would either be helping Gilbert or heading into town for business. Echo would normally be in the art room, preparing her works for the upcoming art gallery auctions, or following the trio and listening to them rehearse.

Tonight, however, there was a social party at the mansion. Since it was a Friday the school faculties would be shut, and since Echo had not received any invitation from Oz to attend, she intended to stay in her room, with the consequence of wrapping herself up with the memories of her past.

"December 12th," she muttered to herself. She sat against the far side of the bed, facing away from the door, knees to her chest and arms around her legs, head resting on her knees and lost in her thoughts. "Mother… and Father… was it a blessing? Did they truly believe what they were doing? Maybe… maybe it is too late. Maybe there is no reversing the damage."

Images flashed into Echo's mind. A bloodied knife. A harsh face in the shadows, highlighted by the light of the lightning. Echo clutched at her head and let out a small whimper. Her breath quickened, her right hand clutching her throat as her eyes swirled with emotions.

"Noise… Noise.. Did I? It was me right? Everything happened… was all Echo's fault." Her hand, covered in blood. The metallic, coppery taste of it on her lips. Dead eyes staring back at her. "Echo… is afraid," she whispered, her own voice sounding alien to her ears. She did not notice anything, however, as a familiar, burning sensation wracked her body. "Echo… am I... truly broken?"

She looked around, seeing blood everywhere, gathered into pools at her feet, splattering her clothes, dripping from the ceiling. A body lying near her, massive, gaping wounds covering it. She glanced down at her hand, finding a sharp, bloodied sword in if, and she drew breath to scream…

The door slammed open. "Echo-chan!"

Echo's head jerked up, tears run down her cheeks, and the spell was broken. The images vanished, and she was back, back in her room in Oz's mansion. She hurriedly wiped them away, and turned to look as Oz bounded over towards her. In his arms he held a dress and a shirt. "O-Oz-sama? W-w-what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Bringing you something to wear, silly. Hurry up, or you'll miss the party?"

Echo tilted her head. "I thought…"

Oz looked at her, realizing that something was wrong. "Echo-chan," he said seriously. "It is inconceivable if you do not attend today. You practically live here! Come and have some fun!" He leaned forward and gently brushed away the tear tracts with his thumb. "Please. I don't know what you were doing here but… but I'll help you with whatever it was."

Echo gasped as he embraced her, pulling her body into his, one of his hands holding the back of her head. Surprising both of them, she burst into tears, clutching at his front for support. "Please," he repeated, rubbing the top of her head to try and soothe her. "Please don't be sad, Echo-chan."

They stayed like that for several minutes. Echo sniffed as the tears ran out, almost as quick as it had begun. "Echo is sorry."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I thought… thought maybe you did not want Echo around tonight. That that was why Echo received no invitation for the event. That maybe… maybe Echo is a hindrance, a project, a-"

She felt the rumble in his chest as Oz gave out a course laugh. "Echo-chan," he murmured, tilting her head up. She saw that there was an odd, twinkling emotion in his eyes as he stared at her. "I thought you knew about it and had already decided you would be joining. If Alice didn't remark to me just before about how she hadn't seen you prepare for anything…"

Echo shook her head bitterly. "Alice told you?"

"No. She remarked upon it, but I had been looking for you ever since we returned. I just assumed you were taking your time. But, Echo, know this." He sounded serious now, and Echo raised her eyes nervously to his. "You are not a project, and will never be a hindrance. You are my good friend, Echo-chan, and don't forget it."

More silence. Then: "Would you come down with me, Echo-chan? I bought this from Ms Sharon just for you… I thought… I mean, I knew it would look great on you and that you wouldn't look strange at all in it and maybe that you would like it?."

Echo nodded her head. "Is-is O-O-Oz-sama going to st-stay and w-w-watch…?" she blushed, burying her face deeper.

"No! I'll look away!" He stood, bringing Echo up to her feet as well. He pushed the dress into her arms and turned to face the wall. "Just tell me when you're done!"

Echo quickly changed into the formal attire. The shirt Oz had picked out for her was white, long and crisp, as if it had been freshly laundered for her. The strapless dress, on the other hand, was smooth, soft silk, a dark blue-violet colour that Echo found quite fascinating. On both of the left and right sides of the dress, just below the waist, were large, black, bow ties, with two ribbons flowing beneath each bow tie, their colour at first being the same as the bow tie but gradually transforming into a light, electric blue. Behind her back, feathers of the same electric blue shade were attached to the dress, right over the small of her back, the tips of these feathers turning darker until they matched the dresses colour. Echo looked at herself in the full mirror standing at the corner, noting that Oz had been right.

As she was turning her body to try and get a better look of the feathers behind her back, she saw Oz walk behind her and tie her hair up, using what looked like the same feathers as a pin. "Now for the final touch, Echo-chan."

He produced a feathered brooch and clipped it above her left ear. He spun her around, his hands resting on her shoulders as he looked her up and down. "You look beautiful, Echo-chan!"

Echo felt herself blush. "Th-thank you, Oz-sama." He handed her a pair of knee-high, black boots, and helped her lace it up as she shook her head from side to side, noting that there were also ribbons attached to the feathers behind her head.

"You're welcome, Echo-chan. Shall we?" He offered his hand to her and, after a moments hesitation, she took it.

"You look beautiful!"

Echo turned, a faint smile on her face, as her home room teacher, Sharon Rainsworth, fawned over her. Standing beside her was her fiancé, Reim, and her foster brother Xerxes Break, both looking resplendent in their fine clothes as they played with a small, light brown haired girl who looked to be 10.

"Thank you, Ms Rainsworth," Echo whispered. She still was not accustomed to socializing, and Echo knew it herself that just one night would not be enough to turn her into someone as easygoing as Oz.

But it was a start, and it helped that Oz was standing by her side and boosting her confidence.

"Call me Sharon, Echo. My, Oz was right when bought this. Oh? You have an ahoge…"

Echo nodded her head, her hand reaching up to try and pat down the stray hair. "Echo keeps wondering how to remove it. But Oz-sama says that it looks good and I should not cut it off."

"You shouldn't! Ah, Oz, come stand beside her!" Sharon positioned him beside Echo and snapped a quick photograph. "You two look so cute together!"

Oz laughed while Echo blushed and looked away. She was about to say something when something caught her attention. "Oz-sama, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?" He sounded worried, but Echo smiled at him.

"No. Echo will be fine."

She strode off, weaving through the crowd, heading towards the place she had spotted her sister and Vincent. Noise wore the distinctive, red cloak that signaled her as a Baskerville, a yellow dress underneath that, while Vincent had donned a black jacket over a suit. "Echo?" Vincent asked when they saw her.

Echo nodded. "Where did you get that dress!" Noise exclaimed, grabbing the hem of it between her fingers. "It looks… perfect."

"Oz-sama gave it to me," she said. "Echo left Oz when she saw Noise and Vincent to say hello. Echo did not know you would be here."

"We didn't think you would show your face," Noise voiced. "Normally you wouldn't be around for parties… and today is…"

Echo nodded. "Echo knows,"she interrupted.

Vincent laughed. "Well, Noise and I had an invitation from Oscar Vessalius, and I received more from Ada and Gilbert. But, like Noise said, I'm also surprised you're out here."

"Vincent!" Someone barreled into the blonde. As he turned to receive the person, Echo felt Noise tug at her arm urgently.

"Is everything alright, Echo?" she asked worriedly. "Did she… it… come back today?"

Echo shook her head. "No. Only Echo is here. "

Noise sighed. "That's a relief. I'm just worried something would happen… which was why I was agitated when you were staying here, since I couldn't help you if anything happened. Although..." she winked at Echo, a wide grin spreading across her face. "I'm slightly envious. It must be nice, with Oz Vessalius as your knight. It's quite rare for him to show attention to this degree to a member of the opposite sex."

Echo blushed, opening her mouth to argue with her twin, when suddenly the noise in the room disappeared as the crowds hushed. Most of the lights dimmed, with the exception of one, which brightened as it focused on three figures by a piano on a raised stage.

Elliot. Leo. Oz.

"So as promised, the three of us are going to perform a song that was composed by Leo's older siblings, that we've arranged for piano and violin." Oz bowed to the guests. "I hope you enjoy our rendition of 'Lacie.'"

They started playing, Leo and Elliot sharing the grand piano, sitting side by side. Echo had watched them as they had rehearsed, and had always wondered how they could play in such a way, where one's crossed over or under the other's. Now was no different, the two in total sync, never fumbling or bumping into each other.

The piano's sound mixed with the violin, and Echo focused her attention on Oz, his eyes closed as he played. He was standing on the opposite side of the piano to his friends, facing the crowd and smiling the same smile he always wore.

The guests muttered appreciatively. "The Baskervilles are geniuses," Echo heard a guest mutter. "Glen Baskerville may have composed it but it's never been played like this before."

"That Nightray heir is also just as brilliant. Haven't you heard his masterpiece, Statice?" Another person spoke from directly behind Echo, so close that she could feel his breath on her beck, and she had to keep from jumping and running off.

"Even so, that violinist is the brother of Jack Vessalius and part of the Vessalius Corporations," a third, and female, voice joined in. "And he is quite as handsome as the other two."

"Jack? The one who worked with Glen and created the musical timepieces?" the first person asked.

"The very same."

The performance ended and an applause rose up to meet the performers. Oz opened his eyes, looking straight at Echo, and grinned at her. She allowed a slightly larger smile to break through her face.

After the three had bowed and the crowd around them had thinned considerably, Echo gravitated towards the trio. "Congratulations, Oz-sama, Elliot, Leo."

"Echo-chan! Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. It was…" She paused, searching for the word. "Nostalgic."

"Hmm? So even Echo feels those sort of emotions," Elliot stated. "Ow! Leo, what was that for?"

"For being tactless," Leo answered. He had pinched Elliot's arm. "Didn't I tell you before to think before you act?"

"Me think? What about you? You can't go around pinching people!"

There was a laugh that interrupted the argument between the two lifelong friends. Echo glanced about and saw, standing almost next to them, Glen Baskerville, with the same eyes and hair as his younger brother Leo. Beside him was his wife, Charlotte, who was busy holding the hand of the child whom Echo had saw with Reim and Break during the party.

"That was very well done," Glen nodded. "If you keep this up you may even convince your parents that this is the path you have chosen."

Echo wondered what he meant. "If that ever happens," Elliot muttered, his hands clenched.

Leo put a hand over Elliot's fist, trying to calm him down. "Whatever Elliot's choice is he'll have me to back him up."

"Well said!" A figure popped up from behind them. Long blonde hair that was braided into a single tail, and twinkling green eyes. "Old man Nightray sure can be stingy at times. Makes Vincent look friendly and welcoming for once."

Glen sighed. "How long were you going to hide, Jack?"

The elder Vessalius sibling laughed. Beside him was his wife, who engaged a conversation with Charlotte. Echo had only exchanged a few words to her in all, but had observed from the quick encounters that Lacie was just like her younger sisters Alice and Alyss.

"So, Ms Baskerville, how are you enjoying your stay here?"

Echo looked down when Jack addressed her. While Jack was as friendly and kind as Oz, she couldn't help but feel a little… intimidated when he talked to her. "Echo is grateful to Oz-sama for all he is done."

Echo could not help noticing Oz turn about while Leo and Elliot patted his back. "You know, Ms Baskerville," Jack continued talking, a glint of mischief entering his eyes. "You could always repay his kindness."

"Jack…" Glen sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and shaking his head.

"Repay?" Echo had thought about the idea before but she could not think of anything to give to Oz. He was the son of a successful billionaire, after all, while her immediate family were barely making even each month. "How so?"

"Well, Ms Baskerville, if you gave Oz anything he would treasure it." He leaned closer. "Even if it was a kiss."

Echo blushed, and out of the corner of her eyes saw Oz redden. "Jack!" he yelled, standing beside Echo. "W-what are you saying?"

Elliot had burst out laughing, while Leo struggled to keep the smile off his face. Glen, taking pity on the young couple, grabbed Jack by the arm and started pulling him away. "If you cannot play nice," Echo heard him start to lecture before his voice was lost amongst the other guests.

"We need to go now," Leo apologized. "We promised Elliot's mother that we would return after our duties are complete here."

"You know how she is," Elliot added. "Worried about me and all."

"No problem," Oz replied. He shook their hands. "Thanks for coming. Want to come over on Sunday for rehearsal?"

Elliot shrugged. "Sure." The pair headed off. Echo watched them disappear into the crowd. Elliot's mother… Echo had heard of the tragedy that had befallen the Nightray household, when Elliot's four older brothers had been killed overseas in a freak accident.

Echo felt someone loop an arm through hers. Oz. "I'm tired," he muttered. "Can… can we go up to your room, Echo-chan?"

She nodded. "Echo is okay with that." She detached a sleepy Lily from her, who had managed to nod off while leaning against her, and handed her back to Charlotte. "Echo is ready now."

The two of them set off. "Hey, Echo-chan?" Echo glanced at him. "Are you… having fun?"

Echo thought about it. She remembered the overwhelming feeling she experienced when Oz, Elliot and Leo had played. Of the warm laughs of the people around her. And the way that her heart quickened whenever Oz smiled at her in his special way. "Yes," she finally answered. "Yes I am."

 _Oh. What's this, is Echo having fun?_

Echo lurched up, the covers falling around her as she looked about her room. At the moment the grandfather clock struck, signaling that it was the fourth hour. Oz had left after they had talked for a while, noticing that Echo was falling asleep. But what had awoken her.

"Echo is just dreaming," she muttered, the adrenaline vanishing. She lay down once again and began pulling the covers up when she heard the laughing, almost maniacal voice.

 _Forgotten me already? Is that how it is? Do you even remember what I did for you? What I saved you from?_

Echo closed her eyes, wishing that the voice would stop. But it wouldn't. She was in Echo's head, after all, and she could feel everything Echo felt, hear everything, and see everything. There was no hiding anything from her.

Echo had thought that she had fallen asleep, deep in slumber inside of Echo's mind. Echo had wanted for her to never wake up, so that she could never cause pain again.

 _You locked me up, isn't that right, Echo? But you also locked your emotions with me, and now, now that you're regaining them, why wouldn't I come back? I haven't had fun in a long time. Say, Echo, do you even remember my name?_

"Zwei," Echo whispered, trembling as a low chuckle turned into hysterical laughter that filled her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears flowing down her cheeks, and tried to shut the noise out.

 _Yes. It's time for me to have some fun again. Would you introduce me, Echo? To your dear friend Oz Vessalius?_


	4. Chapter 4: Zwei

"Is everything all right, Echo?"

Echo looked up from the book she was reading. Alice stood in front of her, a bucket of chicken underneath one of her arms, looking down at her with what looked like concern in her features. "Echo is… fine."

It had been a few days after Zwei had started talking again. Echo had been avoiding everyone again, worried about what Zwei would do if she was let out. While it had been many years since Zwei had taken over Echo's body, what had happened then had broken Echo.

She definitely did not want Oz to see Zwei, or for Zwei to see Oz. She couldn't bear the thought of Oz, good-natured and kind, to be face to face with the sadistic, cold hearted killer that shared Echo's mind.

"You've left the house early every day and come home late… even though you normally never converse, you shake off everything and everyone. Oz is worried about you."

Echo blinked, then turned away, eyes downcast. "Sorry, Alice, but Echo needs to deal with this."

 _Yes. Echo certainly knows how to deal with me. She certainly knew 6 years ago. Say, I haven't had as much fun as that time._

Echo shook her head. "Echo?" Alice asked, although her voice sounded far away to Echo's ears.

 _You can't resist forever, Echo. And when you falter… well, I'll paint you a masterpiece myself. A masterpiece that is painted with blood!_

"Echo!"

She flinched as Alice bit her cheek. "A-A-Alice?" She stammered. "What are you doing? People are watching!"

"I am cheering you up," came the simple reply. "When you bite someone's cheeks you make them happy, right? I see Jack do that to my sister when she's sad. Even Oz does it to you."

Echo wondered at Alice's intelligence. "Alice… it is not a bite… it is a kiss."

Alice laughed. "It can't be a kiss. A bite sounds and feels better, so it surely must be that." She leaned away from Echo and sat down beside her. "Meat?"

Echo nearly jumped in surprise. It was unheard of for Alice to share any of her precious food. "No thanks."

They sat in silence for a while, Echo waiting while Alice at. After she swallowed her last piece she cleared her threat. "Let me be clear on something. We don't have the best relationship. We aren't the best of friends. And I'm jealous that Oz spends more time with you than he does with me."

Echo tilted her head at her. _Kill her now. Kill Oz too_. "But?"

"But… you're important to Oz. And if Oz is sad, I get sad too. He wasn't always so happy. He was lonely, until he met Gil. Until Jack brought me over to play with him. He gets lost at times. Except for when he's been with you."

Oz? Lost? "Echo… Echo does not want to hurt Oz-sama. Therefore it is just easier to stay away from him. Echo must bear the burden placed upon her."

 _Yes, Echo. Tear yourself away from those you love. Smash yourself until nobody can put you together ever again!_

"What burden?"

Echo pushed herself to her feet. The book slammed shut and she tucked it under one arm. "The burden of being Echo."

 _Do you love him that much? Love him enough to skewer your own feelings to thwart me? Love him enough to push him away whenever he comes?_

"Yes. Because Oz-sama… made Echo feel… special. Happy. Loved."

Echo sat by one of the streams in the nearby forest. The weather had turned fine for once, a few clouds lazily flowing through the sky, and the surrounding, peaceful sounds of water flowing, of animals and nature, and the tranquility of it all calmed her down. Or, rather, she hoped that maybe it calmed Zwei down.

 _Echo… an unwanted child that should have never have been born. Scorned and never loved by her parents. Alone and hurt. Alone until Zwei came along and fixed your life. But all you did was toss poor Zwei away._

"Echo knows that Zwei cannot be let free. Echo would rather Zwei not be alive."

 _You would rather return to that hellhole you endured for 12 years? Where would you be now? Would you have met your precious Oz-sama if I wasn't here to do what you couldn't do?_

 _We can't live without the other. We're inseparable, bonded by what you suffered through. I know you better than even your twin. I should be your twin._

Echo glanced down at her lap. There was a long, sharp instrument sitting there, the metal gleaming in the sunlight. "If Echo dies, so does Zwei," she whispered.

"If Echo dies, Oz would be sad."

The voice rang out and Echo whirled around, on her feet and the blade in her hands. She noticed that the weapon sat in her hand quite comfortably, which unsettled her. She blinked as she saw the speaker, and then blushed and looked down. "Oz-sama?"

He stepped forward. He was not smiling, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye. Oz only looked pained and upset. "Echo-chan. Can we… can we talk?" She nodded, placing the scalpel down. They both sat down, side by side, their feet dangling over the edge and resting just above the clear, running water. "Is Echo-chan avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No!" Surprised at her outburst, she turned away. "Nothing is Oz-sama's fault. It is because of Echo's own troubles that Echo must cease contact with him."

Echo felt Oz's arm slide around her body. "Echo-chan, the very first time I saw you, I wondered how someone so perfect could have been in front of me. From that moment on I knew that only you would have a place in my heart. So please, please lean on me. Tell me what it is that has saddened you and I'll try to help you. Isn't that… isn't that what friends do?"

 _Friends eh? Does he not love you back?_

Echo shook her head. "Echo… Echo can not." A tear dropped down from her eyes. "I cannot burden Oz-sama with my troubles. Because…"

She choked up. Because I love you, she had wanted to say, but the words clogged in her throat, refusing to be announced, and all she could do was stare at the water and wait.

"Echo-chan." His voice made her turn about, and Echo was surprised at the tinge of sadness and anger in his eyes. "I've heard bits and pieces from Noise and Vincent. Your sister refused to tell me anything until I described how you were acting. But I would rather hear it from you."

Echo shook her head. "If Oz-sama knows, then he knows how despicable Echo is, and how Echo doesn't deserve Oz."

"That's nonsense!" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her body to him. "That's nonsense, because Echo-chan is strong and pure. I won't judge until I hear it from you. Please. I want to hear you even when you don't want to be heard. I want to share your burden."

"E-Echo… can't tell Oz-sama. Oz-sama will only look at me with pity, or hate, or-"

"I won't!" He interrupted. "Please, Echo, please trust me. Please."

 _Yes. Tell him everything. Pour your soul out and let it devour you. Let him know who you are and let him face you with fear and disgust. There's no running away now._

Echo wished Zwei would choose her moments better. But she knew that the psychopath was correct. She could not keep it bottled up and hidden from sight any longer, not with Oz giving her an intense stare. Echo took a deep breath and told her tale.

Echo's parents had been scientists that worked for a company specializing in Freudian thinking and the psychological consequences and backlashes of practices in early childhood. Both like-minded, methodical and believing that emotion were a disadvantage to those in pursuit of true science, they had tried for a child only to carry on their legacy. Upon realizing that they had a spare, they had decided almost immediately on using their extra child as art of an experiment created and conducted by them that could lead them to fame.

Which was how Echo was treated for most of her life. Kept locked up, with barely any social contact outside of her family. While her parents gave her tutoring, they never showed any warmth at all towards her. It was also important to them to see Echo's interactions from time to time, and so they observed her as she was allowed to visit her sister, who lived a better life than she did. They carried out many trials, mental, emotionally, and, at times where they believed that it was right, physical harm to see the effects it had on Echo and how she would react to it when she was in the company of another.

Echo never hated her sister. Even as she grew up Echo seemed incapable of hating, which surprised her parents. But soon they saw that Echo had nearly no feelings. She showed respect and love for her sister, Noise, who treated her just as well and pitied her sister. But Echo had no anger, no joy, no sadness, and no interest in much.

It was around the age of 7 that Zwei started to take form. Echo didn't remember how Zwei appeared. All she did know was that a voice started to talk to her, to fill her thoughts, and to keep her company. By the age of 9 Zwei had taken a form in Echo's mind, looking like a copy of her and Noise, the most important person in Echo's life.

At first, Echo thought that Zwei was a blessing. That she would have someone who understood her, who could help Echo understand Echo, and that maybe she would be just like her sister Noise. With the help of Zwei she started to discover her own emotions, and soon began to smile like her sister.

But Echo, as time went on, noticed the difference between herself and Zwei, and between Zwei and Noise. Echo was the quiet, observant blank; Noise, the kind and gentle girl that snuck out to play with the boy from next door; and Zwei, sadistic, cruel, and always searching for something to keep her attention.

Her parents also noticed a change in Echo. Most of the time she would be the same, observing with her blank eyes, as if awaiting for an order to act out. But at rare moments they caught a glimpse of a hideous, twisted smile that paired with the vicious malice in her eyes. Sometimes, they heard screams of maniac laughter that pelted across the halls and echoed throughout the house. They also found, much to their bafflement, the signs of Echo learning in, what appeared to them, solitary confinement the skills that children learnt when around others their age.

On the day of their death, Echo's parents had been put under pressure from their work. Determined to find fresh results, they tortured Echo, scarring her body and looking to break her for some data. It took them several hours and many different techniques, but they were successful.

What they hadn't predicted on, however, was setting loose the demon that was locked inside of Echo. While Zwei had only managed to occupy Echo's body for moment or two before, when Echo slipped into unconsciousness when the last brand was pressed into her body, Zwei took control.

Echo remembered nothing of the night. Bits and pieces overflowed into her subconsciousness from Zwei. But when she came to Noise was holding her and crying. The bodies of their parents lay against the wall, their eyes open in shock and terror, blood still pouring out of the rents that tore their body apart. Clutched in one of Echo's hand was a blade covered in blood.

It was then that Echo knew that what had happened had been the work of Zwei. Zwei had not been a blessing, but a curse, and she locked away Zwei, locked away the emotions that Zwei had given her, and had reverted back to who she had been before Zwei had formed in her mind. She locked away the memories too, as they had been too much for her to handle, but she kept with her the knowledge that she was doomed, cursed, broken, so she would always remember what she had allowed to happen.

And, until that fateful day that Oz Vessalius had offered to walk her home, Echo had believed that she could live a life without letting anyone else into her mind.

Except that the blonde haired heir was all that occupied her mind from then on.

Echo had stopped talking minutes before. She waited nervously for Oz to speak, to denounce her and to leave. But he did none of that. Instead, he sat in silence and seemed to be lost in thought.

Echo mumbled something that was even incoherent to her own ears. A sense of dread weighed down on her, dulling her senses even further than they had been. In the back of her mind, Zwei sniggered to herself, amused at the events that were playing out.

Echo's noise, however, had been noticed by Oz. "What was that, Echo-chan?"

She froze. _Go on, Zwei urged. Tell him how he should feel now that he knows who, no, knows what you are. You aren't a person anymore, are you, Echo? Not after the atrocious acts that you committed._

"Disgusting. Echo is disgusting. Now Oz-sama knows what Echo really is. Echo is only a thing. Echo killed its parents. Echo is a curse to everyone around Echo." She turned away, the words burning in her throat. "Oz-sama should stay away, or else he will also suffer a gruesome fate."

A long pause followed her tirade, and Echo found herself, for some reason she could not fathom why.

"Okay."

Oz's voice was heavy and cut through the air. Echo heard his clothes rustle as he stood, and allowed tears of sadness to leave her eyes as she imagined his smiling face, trying to capture it in her mind once more…

She gasped as she felt Oz grab her from behind. He pulled her towards him, sitting her onto his lap and spinning her to face him. "Oz!" She protested.

"There is no way," he replied angrily. "No way that you can believe that you are 'cursed'. You may have done a terrible act, but you had been severing years of mistreatment at the hands of your caretakers."

He spat the word out. Echo watched, amazed, for it was rare at all to see Oz lose his temper.

"There is no way you are a curse to people around you," he continued, wiping away her tears. Echo found herself staring into his brilliant green eyes, steady and holding volumes of emotions in them. "Because whenever I'm with you I feel blessed. I feel alive with you, Echo. You make my life significant enough to see through."

His words were enough to make her tears start up once more, but this time she held them back. "Why?"

He smiled. "Because I fell in love with you, the girl that never spoke, never was spoken too, that looked on with painful eyes and smiled like it didn't matter. Because I loved that girl who spent her time dedicating herself to her studies, who I could never find a moment to talk to, who seemed as unreachable as the stars to me. Until I finally reached you." He leaned closer. "I love you, Echo. So please, don't leave me."

 _No_! The outburst caused Echo to flinch and shudder as she felt the ferocious scream tear through her skull _. You should not be happy! I… I was the one who made you who you are!_

"Echo? Is Zwei in there now?" Echo nodded. "And she can use your body to communicate?" Another nod.

"Then can you let me talk to her?"

Echo stared at him in shock, admits the hysterical giggles that had overcome Zwei. "But why?"

"So that I can prove my point and to end the suffering that has you gripped. Don't worry," Oz smiled. "She won't kill me."

 _Yes, let me speak to him. I'll show him what it's like if he causes pain to us!_

Echo felt a sudden shove as Zwei came to the forefront of her mind, seemingly taking over. She could feel all control leave her, making her powerless as she watched through her own eyes.

"Oz Vessalius," Zwei giggled. "Are you really sure that you want to face the death that aided your precious Echo-chan?"

Oz smiled. "You are as every part to Echo as she is. You were born out of the suffering and hatred that Echo tried to throw away on her path to becoming like her sister."

"Oh?" Zwei tilted her head. "And what does this point prove?"

"That you, underneath the words and the talk of killing, will not kill me, because you were created to take care of Echo. You were a personality that nobody anticipated, not even the scientists knew of your existence until that fateful night."

Zwei bent over as hysterics overtook her. "Not kill you? What nonsense is this?" In her hand appeared the blade once more, and with frightening speed it raced towards Oz's throat.

It stopped, barely an inch away. Oz hadn't flinched at all. "I want to thank you, actually." Zwei blinked at that. "From what I can tell, you were the only reason Echo was allowed to live. You saved her from a life of solitary confinement, you taught her to laugh and to smile. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have made it this far, and I wouldn't have ever laid my eyes on her."

"I…"

"But, and I assure you, that you can go back to your slumber. You arose because of Echo's feelings for me, right? You remembered what happened before and didn't want Echo's heart to shatter, so you warned her off me and wanted to preserve her life. Being asleep for so long, you probably forgot what you had been created for.

"But I'll guide her now. I'll teach her beauty, even though she is that, and love, and wonders that she couldn't fathom until now. She will prosper with me, Zwei. I promise."

He looked her straight in the eye. "And if you think I'm lying, then please, slice my head off this instant."

Echo gasped, and rushed forward, ready to try and take over in case Zwei began the killing blow. But nothing happened. Zwei just stared at the boy across her, determination rolling off him, and began to laugh. "I see now why she likes you. Goodbye, Oz. Beware, when we meet again, blood will be spilt."

"I don't intend to make you appear," he whispered slowly, arms outstretched as Echo's body fell against him, Zwei retreating back into her place inside Echo's mind, as Echo slowly regained control of her body.

 _Echo… don't lose someone precious like him._

Echo blinked, but Zwei had faded, leaving her mind empty. A sense of regret and sadness welled up inside of her. But why? Was she not glad that Zwei had stopped?

"Echo…" she felt him murmur as he gripped her tightly.

"You…" She tried to find what had been different about him. "You said Echo's name correctly."

"I did?" He moved his head so that they were eye to eye, and then smiled brilliantly. It filled her with warmth, and a sense of belonging. "My mistake… Echo-chan."

She hit his shoulder. Huffing, she pocketed the blade that had fell beside them, and stood. The sun falling quickly towards the horizon, and Echo did not know how well they could navigate in the dark. "We should get back, Oz-sama."

"Wait." She turned to see him hold out something. A teddy bear. "This was meant to be a gift during the party last week, but I forgot about it. It's a limited edition Jouta Bear. Noise said that you had a toy when you were younger, something that was similar to this, and Alice and Alyss agreed that I should have given you a gift, so…"

Echo stared at it, and then smiled. "Thank you." She accepted it, but then a thought crossed her mind. "But Echo does not have anything for you, Oz-sama."

"Just seeing my Echo-chan smile is good enough!"

Echo searched her memory to the party. When Jack had told her about presents and what would make Oz the happiest.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"There. Echo had given Oz something. Shall we leave?"

Oz nodded, flabbergasted, a sight that made Echo giggle a little to herself as they walked back, hand in hand.

I love you, she thought, looking across at him. Thank you for coming.

An email was sent. Across the world from where Echo was being mercilessly teased by Oz back at the mansion, a man picked up his phone to make a call.

"Hmm… I see… so it seems he's finally… it's too bad… not standard at all…"

The man looked out of the window. It was a view that many would describe as breathtaking, a view that surveyed the city and its entirety, but to him it was only a landscape of which he could see what was his and what was not.

"I want you to separate them. Whatever it takes."

He paused. He took a look at a picture on his desk. A blonde boy embracing a white haired girl. A snarl formed on his lips.

"Remove the girl at any cost. Kill her if you need to. Kill him if it is necessary."


End file.
